1. Field
The following description relates to communication methods and a terminal and an access point for power saving.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile terminals such as smart phones allow a user to simultaneously perform a variety of functions, for example, making a call, playing a motion picture, playing back a music file, viewing a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), a digital camera function, Bluetooth, wireless Internet access, and the like, using a single terminal.
In addition, as the data rate of a mobile communication networks, Bluetooth, wireless Internet, and the like, increases, power consumption of a terminal may also increase. Accordingly, there is a desire for a communication method that may employ a high capacity battery for a terminal, and may decrease power consumption by the terminal.